Riken Yoshinokazura
Riken Yoshinokazura is one of the seven main Protagonists, he is a second lieutenant and works with the yōkai, Susukihotaru. Riken has described himself as a man of few words. He is almost always seen beside Susukihotaru. Appearance Riken has black hair buzz cut hair, his eyes are a black/dark blue color and he is usually straight faced. Riken wears the standard uniform for a lieutenant under the military affairs, his body is built and he's tall which is what scares Susukihotaru about him in the first episode. Personality Riken doesn't talk much to anyone exceptions being Susukihotaru, Agemaki and Zakuro. Riken has a rather scary appearance but is actually a kind man shown through his concern for Susukihotaru whenever she's in a dangerous situation. Riken also cares a lot for his comrades as seen when he went to rescue Agemaki when he was being held hostage alongside Susukihotaru, or when he went along with everyone to save Zakuro. He seems to be at his nicest side when he's with Susukihotaru and though he doesn't say it he has feelings for Susukihotaru. Relationships 'Susukihotaru' In the first episode Susukihotaru was somewhat scared of him, Riken overheard Susukihotaru talking to Zakuro about how scared she was of him, so he crouched down and asked her if he was scary to her anymore. Riken is around Susukihotaru a lot and the two are hardly seen apart. He does whatever he can do to protect her. Riken tends to hug her whenever she's depressed and holds her until she feels better. Riken can tell Susukihotaru has feelings for him, but he doesn't know how to respond to it, and thus tends to change the subject; however, from most of their scenes together, it's obvious Riken has feelings for Susukihotaru too. 'Kei Agemaki' Riken has a good friendship with Agemaki, the two are usually seen sparring together, since Riken seems to be the best fighter in the group. The two are seen talking a most of the time when Riken is not with Susukihotaru or when Agemaki isn't with Zakuro. Riken does anything he can do to help out his commrade. 'Ganryu Hanakiri' Riken has an amiable relationship with Ganryu and they work together regularly. Their relationship however is not as friendly as it is with Agemaki or Susukihotaru. Riken is concerned for Ganryu's safety and cares for his wellbeing as seen when Ganryu was with Bonbori and Hozuki as they battled against the Black widow. 'Zakuro' Riken seems to have a sufficient relationship with Zakuro, although they are more like accquaintances. Riken and Zakuro went to rescue Susukihotaru and Agemaki when they were kidnapped and held hostage by the enemy. They went together in the rain to rescue them, later Riken took the blame for disobeying Kushimatsu's orders resulting in his pay being deducted. Abilities Sword Skills- Riken seems to be good with the sword, as seen in the anime when he spars with Agemaki, when he was seen fighting the Black widow and when he fought D Images (9).jpg|Riken eating while looking at a smiling Susukihotaru Images (7).jpg|Riken holding a depressed Susukihotaru 1.jpg|Susukihotaru and Riken's appearance in the ending song images.jpg|Riken's hand on top of Susukihotaru's images (1).jpg|Riken stopping Susukihotaru from attacking anymore by covering the cursed sword images (2).jpg|Riken helping Susukihotaru up and telling her to lean on him images 2.jpg|Riken saving Susukihotaru from the fox demon ai-Dai and Byakuroku.Being a second lieutenant requires excellent sword and combat skills. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Military Category:Ministry of Spirit Affairs Category:Humans